Like A Human Being
by gooddame
Summary: one-shot of Klaus and Caroline after a day together ending as she reaches for the door to leave. "Everything's right when she doesn't leave him alone, when they're sitting down by the fire place in their own world built of light and dark." I own nothing but my delusions filling out the plot.


Klaus sees her at his door reaching for her jacket ready to leave after the nights events, he feels his heart fall. He knows it's late but he can't help wanting her to lie in his arms and never leave his side. He knows she's tired after talking for hours today. He enjoyed himself for the first time in what seemed like forever, just letting his guard down and laughing as she teased him and he teased back.

She has a way of taking over him and he wishes he could do that for her for even just a moment so she could get a taste of what she does to him. Getting up from the ground where they say all day he moves around the couch stretching his arms his legs whining from sitting too long. He walks toward her not sure of what to do or say just trying to get a few more seconds of her before she says goodbye.

He stops short in front of her waiting for her to acknowledge him, he's hoping she's still debating on whether she should stay or leave. Avoiding him by looking out the window towards the cold night air. She fumbles with the buttons and zipper of her coat trying to pull it on over her purse. He leans in closer to help her move her purse and then buttons her coat.

She looks up finally looking at him, and he soars. Her brow furrowing as she lets him help her watching him intently. So much though that he shivers under her gaze. She's trying to figure him out, what his angle is and right now he really can't believe he doesn't have one. It seems she gives up looking down pulling her gloves out of her left pocket.

He realizes she's doing everything she can to avoid his eyes but staying close wanting to bide her time waiting for something to happen. He thinks if anything were to happen it wouldn't be his fault but she would find a way to blame him. Instead he just watches her putting those ridiculous pink gloves on when there is no need to ever do it again. Being a vampire has its advantages, she just refuses to admit it.

Reverting his eyes to her face he sees a look flash in her eyes and he knows she's about to turn and walk away deciding to forget about the last four hours. He feels it coming and it hits hard as she reaches out for the door. Any chance he has with her goes when she reaches that knob, he's never hated a knob more, moreover hates Rebekah for picking it.

His hand flies out catching hers pulling it to him wrapping it in both of his forcing her to look at him. He feels how much he needs her, how much he wants to beg her to stay and he's never begged for anything in his life. Everything he ever wanted he took but there was no taking from her only receiving what she was willing to give and he reveled in the agony and pleasure of it all.

Time stops and everything's quiet, he feels like he's hanging onto his life line as her mouth falls open in protest to his touch. He feels like he's about to sweat as he comes to realize what it is she has over him, she makes him feel so human. He backslides to his human state, the side he likes to overlook.

She probably doesn't even see how she changes him even when she isn't around making him feel so moral and loving. It all falls into place as he thinks back over all the times she's been near him. Everything's right when she doesn't leave him alone, when they're sitting down by the fire place in their own world built of light and dark.

He thinks she might pull her hand away after staring at each other for some time but she doesn't, and he feels slightly embarrassed for reaching out to her like he did with no plan. No wall built up to protect him from her rejection that has yet to come. She comes in closer to him and he feels euphoria as she leans in to kiss him.

It's in the corner of his mouth but something about that small kiss makes every century of being hunted by his father, hated by his siblings and hurting others worth it. Surviving his past brought him to this town and into the clutches of his dammed Caroline.

Silently he thanks Katerina for turning her, he shouldn't be happy about it but he doesn't care. Caroline steps back tugging at her hand, with a small smile and pink cheeks. His smile has to be lighting up the house at this moment seeing the gleam in her eyes knowing what's behind them. She doesn't hate him, maybe she wishes she could but he's glad she doesn't have it her to do so.

Her light is too bright to ever be dimmed by his darkness, he loves her for that. He won't tell her so because if she knew it would wreck their whole companionship but he does. He lets go of her hand reaching for the door he pulls it open having forgiven it because it lead him to her kiss. His smile never resides as he gestures for her to go before him with ingrained manners. She nods in acceptance and walks through the doorframe into the cold night as he follows her out in his jeans and sweater.

She turns back to look at him with just her head knowing he's close, just then the wind picks up and he catches a whiff of her hair all vanilla and lavender. He inhales as she watches his face knowing what he's doing she holds back a laugh. Having stopped he walks toward her following the pathway to where her car is parked in the driveway.

He watches her move, her hips don't sway to get his attention and her stance tells him she know she has it anyway. He loves that about her too, these bits of confidence she has in herself stemming from his effect on her. She moves behind her car putting her hands in her pockets trying to find her keys he stays close behind her as if protecting her from the night.

Her alarm unlocks as she pulls her keys out, they reach for the handle at once but he beats her to it. She waits for him to open the door, probably praying he doesn't try anything as he pulls the door open bringing them a step closer. He presses a kiss against her cheek returning the courtesy as she moves in front of him going under his arm still attached to the door.

She smiles up at him after sitting down and turning on her car, he says, "**Good night sweet Caroline, Drive safe.**" She nods and says, "**See you soon.**" He closes the door and waits for her to drive off watching her as she reverses passed him and drives down the street away from him. She honks twice before she's gone completely.

He waves at nothing, seeing ice and snow all around him he is for the second time tonight thankful she is a vampire. He slowly walks back to his front door wondering how soon he would see her because whoever was watching over him sure had a sick sense of humor. They sent him this girl at the prime of his undead life making her as demented as a devil and as filled with light as an angel up above. She was his perfect prison. Klaus knew even when he would have her as his own she would be a goddess among them all and a woman only to him.


End file.
